


Il richiamo del drago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rogue, ultimamente, ha delle reazioni davvero insolite all'odore di Sting.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Cap.1 Prompt di Annapis: 10. Brrr… che freddo…Cap.2 Prompt di Annapis: 5. Quel manichino è tale e quale a te!!!Cap.3 Prompt di Annapis: 15. Denuncia per disturbo alla quiete pubblica.Cap.4 Prompt di Annapis: 33. Fa troppo freddo per spogliarsi, lo sai vero?





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Il tuo odore mi fa impazzire

 

“Dovresti smettere di pensare al te del futuro. Quell’idiota si è lasciato sconfiggere da Natsu, mentre noi diventeremo sicuramente più forti di lui” disse Sting. Si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, scompigliandoli.

< Non capisco perché ha sempre quell’espressione corrucciata, ma ultimamente ha anche lo sguardo vuoto. Eh sì che ormai è passati quasi un anno da quella faccenda> pensò

Il Dragon Slayer dell’ombra abbassò lo sguardo.

“Semplicemente sono preoccupato per Frosh. Inoltre da quando si è sciolta Fairy Tail, ho sempre paura possa capitare anche alla nostra gilda” mormorò con voce roca.

Rabbrividì e starnutì, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso.

< Mi ha fatto impressione rivedere Natsu e soprattutto sapere che ha dovuto combattere con Gray, anche se dietro c’era tutta un’altra storia > pensò.

 

“ _Brrr_ … che freddo” bisbigliò.

Sting lo guardò tremare, si grattò l’addome scolpito e si tolse la giacca con il pellicciotto, mettendogliela sulle spalle già coperte dal mantello.

“Finché io sarò il Master di Sabertooth, non succederà mai. E stai tranquillo, anche quei pazzi si stano ritrovando proprio per rifondare la loro gila” lo rassicurò.

< Alle volte sento come se lo conoscessi da secoli. La sua voce è capace di tranquillizzarmi. Però, come faccio a dirgli che sì, ho paura di ucciderlo, di fargli del male. Entrambi abbiamo ucciso i nostri ‘genitori’, siamo dei veri dragon slayer. Lo abbiamo fatto perché stavano soffrendo, ma da allora la morte ci perseguita. In quest’anno non sono riuscito a pensare ad altro.

Non potrei sopravvivere se gli facessi del male.

Non è forse destino dell’ombra inghiottire e distruggere la luce? Non è forse destino di due draghi combattersi per lo stesso cielo? > si chiese Rouge. Una ciocca mora gli scivolò sul naso, sopra la cicatrice.

“Ehy, mi hai sentito?” domandò Sting, premendo la fronte contro quella dell’altro.

Rogue inspirò rumorosamente con il naso arrossato e spinse a sua volta con la testa.

“Sì, non c’è bisogno di fare così” borbottò. Continuarono a spingersi a vicenda e si allontanarono, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Rogue strinse la giacca di Sting e sbuffò. L’odore dell’altro gli punse le narici e deglutì rumorosamente.

< Il suo odore si fa sempre più da drago adulto e anche quello sembra volermi far perdere totalmente il controllo. Non capisco se sto perdendo me stesso perché la mia ombra sta diventando malvagia o… perché lo desidero. Un drago può innamorarsi di un altro drago del suo sesso? Mi sento più male di quando salgo su un mezzo di trasporto > si chiese.

“Siamo _nakama_. Dobbiamo supportarci a vicenda e dire cosa pensiamo. Quindi tirati su, razza di _baka_!” disse Sting.

Le iridi rosso sangue di Rogue divennero liquide, specchiandosi in quelle color cielo dell’altro.

“Sai essere più insopportabile di _sensei_ Gajeel” borbottò Rogue.

“Non paragonarmi a quel demente inquietante” si lamentò Sting.

Rogue starnutì nuovamente.

“Vediamo di sbrigarci al più presto, non voglio vederti diventare un blocco di ghiaccio” disse Sting, abbassando il tono di voce.

Rogue lo guardò di sottecchi.

< Amo quel suo bellissimo sorriso da cretino, i suoi capelli color dell’oro, i suoi occhi acqua-marina. Ed il suo odore mi fa impazzire. Dovrei dirgli che forse è amore? Dovrei davvero sfogarmi con lui? > si domandò.

“Senti, appena arrivati a casa, mettiamo a letto i nostri gatti. Così possiamo allenarci e magari ti viene voglia di sfogarti. E ti faccio capire quanto tu sia diverso da quel cretino del futuro” disse Sting.

< Ultimamente mi sfugge. Che pensi davvero che mi ucciderebbe? Se non riesce nemmeno a sopportare il freddo, come può pensare che riuscirebbe a farmi del male? > pensò.

 

 


	2. Cap.2 I consigli di Natsu

Cap.2 I consigli di Natsu

 

Sting si strinse nella propria casacca e assottigliò gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

Si grattò il sopracciglio dorato e si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Ultimamente l’odore di Rogue mi sta facendo impazzire. Che sia per quello che non vuole rimanere a lungo da solo con me? Pensavo preferisse la compagnia di Yukino e di Minerva alla mia >. Arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo. Camminava lungo la via di pietra di Magnolia, in parte coperta da dei candidi cumoli di neve.

“Oh, eccoti, ti cercavo!” si sentì chiamare. Si voltò e vide Natsu che correva nella sua direzione, si grattò il sopracciglio biondo, sfiorando la propria cicatrice.

“Mi cercavi? È la volta buona che vuoi farti battere da me?” domandò.

Natsu negò con il capo, chiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

“Dobbiamo parlare di una cosa importante, adesso. Prima che le acque si facciano troppo bollenti!” gridò.

< Io ho anche un appuntamento con Zeref. Deve assaggiare le fiamme di mio padre > pensò.

“Ho sentito dire che ultimamente hai delle strane reazioni quando sei insieme a Rogue” disse.

Sting avvampò e saltò all’indietro, s’irrigidì e smise di respirare.

Natsu piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rosa e si voltò. La figura di Sting si rifletteva nella vetrina di un negozio di vestiti.

Natsu indicò uno dei fantocci, coperto da una lunga tunica da mago blu scuro.

“Quel manichino è proprio tale e quale a te!!!” disse, alzando la voce.

Sting strinse i pugni e spalancò la bocca, mentre una luce candida avvolgeva il suo corpo.

“TI SEMBRANO COSE DA DIRE IN UN MOMENTO SIMILE?!” ululò. I suoi canini aguzzi brillavano illuminati dalla luce dei fuochi magici provenienti dai lampioni.

Natsu si piegò in avanti e lo guardò in viso.

“Non riesci più a dormire senza svegliarti sudato, ti senti sempre accaldato persino adesso che qui si congela. Non è vero? Il suo odore ti perseguita e più è vicino, più ti senti come davanti a una succulenta fetta di carne” disse.

“Come lo sai?” domandò Sting con voce tremante.

“Perché è successo anche a me, in quest’ultimo periodo. Le mie fiamme sono diventate incandescenti, ma da quando sono tornato da quell’allenamento, ho anche raggiunto la maturazione come drago” spiegò Natsu.

“Tu come hai fatto?” domandò Sting.

Natsu si strinse la sciarpa intorno al collo e scrollò le spalle.

“Elfman ha dovuto massacrarmi prima che saltassi addosso a sua sorella. Desideravo così tanto che mi desse un uovo, anche se è un sogno irrealizzabile. Lei è umana, io anche, entrambi non possiamo avere uova di drago” spiegò.

Sting deglutì rumorosamente.

“Questo ha ancora meno senso dell’avermi paragonato a un manichino.

Posso sapere cos’è che voglio da Rogue? Lui è mio amico, non voglio fargli male” sussurrò.

“Vuoi farlo tuo, lo vuoi come compagno. Lo desideri come drago. Insomma, vuoi farci sesso” rispose Natsu schietto.

“ _Coooosa_?!” sbraitò Sting con voce rauca.

“Oh, fate o tigri, quando un uomo ha degli istinti, la reazione è sempre la stessa” lo punzecchiò Natsu.

 

 


	3. Cap.3 I consigli di Gajeel

Cap.3 I consigli di Gajeel

 

“Umphf. Se pensi che ti ringrazierò per aver pagato la mia denuncia per il disturbo alla quiete pubblica, ti stai sbagliando” ringhiò Gajeel. Digrignò i denti e avanzò, con la schiena leggermente piegata.

Rogue gli corse dietro, cercando di seguirlo.

“Cosa ci facevi in questa zona?” domandò.

Gajeel si fermò di scatto e si voltò, guardandolo con gli occhi sottili.

“Cercavo te, sbarbatello del caz*o” ringhiò.

“M-me?” chiese Rogue, impallidendo.

< È perché adesso riesce a mangiare la mia ombra? Vuole assorbirne ancora per diventare più forte? O magari vuole rimproverarmi per qualcosa che ho fatto. Magari pensa che io voglia diventare davvero come il me del futuro! > pensò, sgranando gli occhi. Il sudore scivolò lungo il suo viso, mentre veniva scosso da dei tremiti.

“Maledetto Salamander. Perché lui ha intenzione di fare da fratello maggiore a voi imbecilli, non vedo perché devo maledettamente farlo anche io!” sbraitò Gajeel.

Rogue indietreggiò, incassò il capo tra le spalle e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Tutto bene, _sensei_?” domandò.

Gajeel lo afferrò per la spalla e lo strattonò, obbligandolo a sedersi su una roccia. Appoggiò il piede accanto a lei, con la gamba piegata. Incrociò le braccia al petto e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Il tuo naso ha iniziato a sentire l’odore di ciò che desidera. Sei più passivo di quella mocciosa drago del cielo. Avrei dovuto capirlo da sempre, ma sei il mio allievo e avrei preferito tu fossi un dominatore, come me” spiegò.

Rogue si grattò la testa.

“Non credo di capire. Però è per colpa mia che siete arrabbiato? Avete distrutto quell’idrante e avete urlato a causa mia?” domandò.

“Umphf, sì, il pensiero mi ha fatto andare su di giri. Dopo tutto quel tempo nelle forze dell’ordine non ero più abituato a incazz*rmi abbastanza da infrangere le regole, ma non è questo l’importante.

Tu desideri appartenere a Sting. Siete due draghi che si attirano a vicenda” spiegò Gajeel.

Rogue deglutì rumorosamente.

“Allora è vero, sono innamorato di lui. Come si fa a smettere? Di solito gl’innamoramenti passano” mormorò.

“Per noi draghi la cosa non è semplice. Quando un drago è innamorato, vuole il suo dannato compagno. Dimentica cose idiote come fiorellini, carezze e romanticherie. Io voglio Levy, la desidero, me la farei tutte le notti. Il solo suo odore mi fa impazzire. Sono entrato nell’esercito con lei proprio per imparare a rispettarla come combattente, per insegnarle a difendersi e per insegnarmi la disciplina”. Iniziò a spiegare Gajeel.

Sospirò pesantemente.

“Non puoi farti passare l’innamoramento. Per noi draghi è eterno. I draghi sono predestinati solo alla persona che più amano e che più li ama.

Quando un drago passa la sua vita accanto al compagno sbagliato, o muore o viene maledetto a una vita di sofferenze e pazzia.

Devi andare da Sting e dichiarati. È la tua unica chance. Sperando che impari a controllarsi e non ti rinchiuda in una stanza per prenderti in eterno” spiegò.

Rogue si premette le mani sulla testa e singhiozzò.

“Perciò devo accettare l’idea che per sempre stare accanto a lui mi farà venire in mente solo idee malate? Che saremo in costante pericolo di esagerare, di non riuscirci a controllare? I nostri genitori ci hanno impedito di diventare draghi, ci sarà un modo anche per evitare questo rapporto malato” gemette.

Gajeel gli afferrò il mento e gli sollevò il capo.

“Il desiderio è malato solo se tu gli permetti di esserlo. Impara a controllarti, concentrarti sull’amore e il rispetto. Se ci riesco io, con quella nanetta delicata di Levy, puoi riuscirci anche tu con un combattente tuo pari. Fai in modo che luce e ombra si uniscano, ma non permettere a nessuno dei due lati di far soccombere l’altro. Trovate il vostro equilibrio, entrambi avete bisogno dell’altro a vicenda” ordinò.

 

 


	4. Cap.4 Luce e ombra

Cap.4 Luce e ombra

 

“Rogue, io… senti… devo parlarti. Tu mi piaci, anzi, ti amo. Noi draghi siamo destinati…”. Iniziò a dire Sting.

Rogue lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé e gli mordicchiò il collo con i canini.

Sting sgranò gli occhi, sentendo l’altro lambirgli la carne con la lingua.

Rogue si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere, avvertiva delle dolorose fitte al basso ventre e il sudore gli scivolava lungo il corpo.

“Ti voglio, anche io. Cavolo, è imbarazzante, ma ti desidero” mormorò.

Sting gli sollevò il capo e gli appoggiò la fronte sulla tua.

“Rogue, guardami. Vuoi stare con me?” domandò.

“I-io… ho paura. Non faccio altro che pensare che ti farò del male o che mi perderò, desiderando solo di essere preso da te. Il tuo odore mi fa impazzire” gemette.

Sting gli posò dei baci delicati sugli zigomi, sul naso e sulle labbra.

“Sì o no? Niente complessi mentali” disse secco.

< Speriamo che Lector e Flosh non rientrino nella nostra camera proprio adesso > pensò.

“S-sì. Possiamo farcela, insieme” sussurrò Rogue, prendendogli la mano nella propria.

“Allora, ti va di farlo, adesso?” chiese Sting. Poggiò le labbra su quelle dell’altro, Rogue schiuse le sue con un mugolio di piacere. Sting gli fece scivolare la lingua in bocca e accarezzò quella dell’altro, avvertiva l’odore dell’altro Dragon Slayer pungergli le narici. Fece aderire Rogue contro la parete ed iniziò a spogliarlo.

“Fa troppo freddo per spogliarsi, lo sai vero? Finiremo per morire assiderati” gemette.

Sting ridacchiò, mostrando i denti candidi e continuò a spogliarlo.

“Sono sicuro che i calori dei nostri corpi ci scalderanno. Se continui ad avere freddo, puoi aggrapparti a me. Sono così infiammato dal desiderio, che potrei riscaldarne cento di freddolosi come te” lo rassicurò.

Rogue socchiuse le gambe, le sentiva tremare, mentre le mani dell’altro gli scivolavano addosso, continuando a spogliarlo.

“Voglio. Ti prego, ti voglio” mugolò.

Sting gli diede degli schiaffetti al viso, Rogue trattenne il respiro e batté le palpebre.

“Rimani in te. Non mi dirai che ti si sono congelati anche i neuroni. Non so se sono abbastanza bollente anche per quelli” borbottò Sting.

“Idiota” mugolò Rogue, sorridendogli.

 

******

 

Rogue socchiuse gli occhi, era steso sul corpo ignudo dell’altro.

< È stato così piacevole e gratificante, ricomincerei da capo. Era come quando i nostri poteri si uniscono, ma lo sentivo dentro di me. No, devo controllare i miei desideri, il mio corpo. Sensei ha fiducia in me > pensò.

Sting lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte contro di sé.

“Ti ho fatto male? Volevo solo prendermi cura di te” domandò.

Rogue sbuffò.

“Fai meno il romantico, non ti si addice” lo punzecchiò.

“Deficiente, ed io che volevo solo essere gentile. In fondo stiamo insieme, adesso” disse Sting, passandogli la mano tra i capelli neri umidi.

“Il tuo odore adesso si è fatto più dolce, mi sento in pace” ammise Rogue, arrossendo.

“Vale anche per me… per farlo di nuovo dovremo aspettare domani?” chiese Sting.

“Sarà meglio, a meno che tu non voglia che lo scopra tutta la gilda” borbottò Rogue.

“Aspetterò per non farti del male, la gilda dovrà sapere per chi batte il mio cuore” ribatté Sting.

 

 


End file.
